After The End
by increak96
Summary: Occurs after the end of 'Sick With Anger... or Something of the Like'. Link's the sick one now, and he's noticeably sicker than Ghirahim was. It's a good thing the demon has developed a rather large soft spot for him... BEWARE THE FLUFF. ALL THE FLUFF. Could be seen as Ghiralink, but it's intended friendship. ONESHOT!


**A\N: Ah! I completely forgot I agreed to do this! I had to look at the poll to remember what you guys even asked for! *faceeverything* Gosh, I am so sorry! But here it is-late, but here! With such an original title, too!**

**A little glimpse at Link's side of the story after he got sick. A lot more fluffy than I intended...  
**

* * *

Link's eyes fluttered, and his fingers curled instinctively, trying to grasp something to hold onto. He felt… weak and lethargic. Everything hurt all over and his mind was hazy with scattered memories of the past few days.

"Skychild? Are you alright?"

The familiar voice made him stir, and as he shifted, he realized he was sitting in water. Warm water with suds floating on top.

"Hnn… what…?"

A hand pressed against his forehead, the clicking of a tongue seeming to echo in the silence.

"You're still running an extremely high fever. I think you got it worse than I did…"

Link forced his eyes to remain open, looking at the white demon with confusion written all over his face. "What… happened?"

Ghirahim glanced upward, ticking off each "Well, you've been feeling ill since yesterday morning, but this evening, it finally reached its peak. You passed out at the dinner table, woke up, threw up on yourself, and passed out again."

Link flushed slightly at the blunt and rather embarrassing recollection. "Er… s-sorry…"

Ghirahim laughed softly. "It doesn't bother me. I've seen much worse."

Link gripped the side of the tub, trying to force himself into a sitting position. Pain seared through his midsection, and he fell back into the water, shaking his head.

"No, no, no… no, not going there…"

Ghirahim grabbed his shoulder, chocolate eyes inspecting him carefully. "You look absolutely horrid. All over."

Link grumbled, pain slitting through his head. "Thanks…"

Groaning, he tried to lean back into the water without going under, slipping more than once and hitting his head. Ghirahim let out an exasperated sigh, and seconds later, a snap was heard.

The next thing Link knew, his back was flush to the demon's chest and a soapy rag was running over his chest and stomach. Face flushing red, he tried to sit.

"Gh-Ghirahim!"

Ghirahim chuckled, pulling him back down. "I'm wearing a speedo, skychild. Now relax. You're covered in filth and incapable of even sitting up, let along washing yourself."

"I…" Link hung his head in defeat, allowing the demon lord to cleanse his body and massage his muscles, releasing the tension and pain to the best of his ability.

Link groaned, dropping his chin to his chest as the deft fingers dug into the stubborn tissue, relief flooding through his body. Ghirahim chuckled but said nothing and continued to rub him.

"Th…thanks, Ghirahim…"

"I'm only returning the favor."

Link smiled weakly, leaning forward as the massage intensified. "I never gave you a massage…"

Ghirahim let out another soft laugh, working his knuckles over his back and muttering under his breath. Link couldn't be certain, especially in his sick and somewhat crazed state, but he could've sworn it sounded something like…

"No, Link. You gave me so much more."

* * *

When Link woke up again, he was on the couch staring at the ceiling. He was slightly more coherent this time, and he could remember the bathtub and even a little bit of what had happened at dinner.

"Ghirahim…?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Ghirahim, can I have some water?"

There was no response, and Link felt a little scared. He didn't like to be alone when he was sick, especially on the Surface where any sort of monster or animal could attack him without a moment's notice.

"Link?"

Link turned his head to the left, every muscle in his body icing over when he saw his best friend standing just a few feet away, hands on her hips.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for over a week."

Link sat up haphazardly, blanket falling to the floor. "Zelda! You're okay!" Agony spiked through his body, forcing him back onto the couch, and he clutched his sides, gasping for air.

"Link, you're late! I'm still waiting for you."

Link frowned, face scrunched up in pain and bewilderment. _If she's right here, how can she be waiting for me? And… doesn't she care that I'm in pain? Doesn't she know I'm sick?_

He opened his eyes again, ready to offer an explanation, but he was met with a pair of wide, dark brown eyes and a bright blue diamond dangling from a pointed ear.

"Skychild? Are you alright?"

"Zelda! Where's Zelda? She was…" he coughed into his hand, trying once more to sit up. "She… she was right here… where'd she go…?"

Ghirahim shook his head, sitting down on the edge of the sofa and brushing the hero's bangs out of his eyes. "Skychild, you must have been dreaming. Either that or hallucinating. Neither of us knows where the Spirit Maiden is at this point. She is safe and sound—wherever she is."

Link blinked a few times, shaking his head slowly. "Spirit… Maiden? Zelda… she was here…"

Everything began to cloud over, though he was vaguely aware of light slaps being administered to his face. It almost… sort of… tickled… And… and he never noticed how silly it was that Ghirahim had an earring. It kinda… kinda made him want to giggle…

"Skychlid? Are… are you alright?"

Link started to laugh, softly at first and then louder as everything became increasingly funny. He didn't know why—it was just funny. Everything was funny!

"Skychild, you need to calm down."

Two hands gripped his shoulders, and pain shot through his body, bringing him back to earth instantly. He let out a shout, eyes widening and locking with Ghirahim's.

"Wh-what?"

"Skychild, I'm going to take your temperature. And after that, I may have to give you an injection," Ghirahim said matter-of-factly, leaning back slightly and releasing Link.

"In… injection?" Everything was starting to fade again, and he struggled to hold onto consciousness as his pants were shimmied down to his ankles.

"Yes. I'll explain it to you when you're coherent."

Link squirmed as something was pushed in side of him, making a sour face. "Ngh… stop… I don't… like that…"

"Hush, it's almost over." Ghirahim met his gaze for a moment, and Link could tell—if only from the worry etched into his face—that things were not looking good at all.

"How… did I… get so much… sicker… than you?" he panted, his breath coming in short, painful gasps.

"I don't know."

The invasive device was removed, and Ghirahim did his best to mask his shock. The only giveaway was the slight widening of his eyes, but it was enough.

"Wh-what's… wrong with me?"

"I'm… going to give you that injection now, okay? I think… I think it's necessary."

Ghirahim disappeared for a moment, and Link went cold once again.

"D-don't go!" he stuttered, reaching out blindly and hoping to make contact.

Ghirahim's hand gently pushed his wrist to the couch, and Link quickly pulled his arm free, grabbing onto the demon's fingers and refusing to let go.

"Link, I need you to roll over, alright?"

Struggling to obey the command, nearly blind and not knowing why, he rolled over. Ghirahim rubbed his back, hiking his tunic up a bit, and Link grabbed the pillow, pulling it close and hugging it to himself.

"This will sting a little, but in the end, it'll make you feel better."

Link closed his eyes, burying his face into the fabric and allowing Ghirahim to adjust him however he saw fit.

"Ghirahim… I'm really… tired…"

"I know, skychild. After this, you'll sleep for a while. When you wake up, you should feel much better."

Link jumped slightly as something punctured his skin, shaking slightly as a liquid was forced into his muscles.

"O-ouch!"

"Almost done," Ghirahim said softly, rubbing circles onto his back.

Link pouted as the device of sorts was removed, and Ghirahim quickly readjusted his clothing, putting him on his side. "Better?" he asked.

Link didn't respond at first, still feeling the ache in his bottom. But then… slowly… the pain began to fade. The pain all over his body began to fade and he felt slightly more coherent. Everything was starting to clear up, but he was ten times more exhausted than he had been before the injection.

"I… feel tired… but better…" Eyelids now two solid sheets of lead, he relaxed into the couch cushions.

A few moments of silence passed, and he could feel himself slipping away. He jumped a little when the couch sank behind him, a blanket spreading over his body. An arm draped over his stomach, and he let himself be pulled into Ghirahim's embrace, still smiling.

"You really are a skychild, aren't you?" Ghirahim's sighed, his breath cool against Link's fever-ridden face. "Just… a child. Up against the world, all alone…"

Ghirahim continued to talk to himself, but the world was fading fast, and Link had no desire to hold on. Ghirahim had him—he was safe. That was really all he needed.

He drifted off to sleep, a dopey smile still glued to his face.


End file.
